In the related art, there is a decoloring apparatus which erases an image by heating a sheet, on which the image has been formed with a decolorable coloring material, to a decoloring temperature.
The decoloring is performed in such a decoloring apparatus. However, there is a case where the temperature in the environment in which the apparatus operates is low or a case where residual image from the decoloring may be present because the temperature of a decoloring section is insufficient if a decoloring job is immediately started from a state where the decoloring section is stopped, such as after a jam is released or the like. In order to avoid this situation, in the related art, there is a proposal in which a process is not started until the temperature of the decoloring section reaches a decoloring temperature from heating the decoloring section, and the process is started after the temperature of the decoloring section reaches the decoloring temperature.
However, in this case, since it takes time for a sheet which is set in a feeding tray to be fed into the inside of a body thereof even though a user presses a process start button, there is a problem that the user does not know whether the process has started.